Go-Go Fairy Love!
by ComedyPhoenix
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Romeo, etc. are inside of this Fairy Tail romance! Nya Rated T for some words and jokes. :3


**Yus, new story! Yus, new ...anime?! NaLu FTW. Gray and Juvia? FTW. Fairy Tail? FOR THE FREAKING WIN! WHOO! Time for some Fairy Tail! This is just a starter chapter, it's going to be short. New update for "Is it Love that Possesses Me?" tomorrow, nya~**

"I-I can't t-take it anymore," a sickly looking Natsu screeches quietly as he tries his best not to throw up on the train. "I'm sorry, Natsu, that last fight kind of took all of my magical energy, you're gonna have to put up with the feeling," the girl with the long blue hair and the yellow/blue cross-striped dress smiled sympathetically. A girl with not short yet not long blonde hair, can't help but face palm towards the ill boy, "I don't get how this happens, it's only getting to me because you moan too much about it," she exclaims. "J-just because y-you can handle this d-deathly t-transportation," the boy speaks. The blonde-haired girl, known as Lucy, sighs with an irritable tone.

As soon as they get back to the guild, Natsu has recovered quickly, and runs inside as if there's no tomorrow. Suddenly, he slips, and falls in front of a man with sky-black hair, wearing...nothing?! "Ah...You're back. I was hoping you'd take longer," the naked man speaks. "You...bastard! Natsu jumps up as flames circle his whole body, crawling to his hand. The naked man, who is known as Gray, creates a glowing aura, which is blue, around his hand. It is silent for a few minutes. Then, all of a sudden, they both collide, fighting with, well, not everything they have, if they did the whole place would probably be crumbs of dust.

Not caring about their surroundings, they beat each other for as long as they can, until. "M-my cheesecake..." a voice whispered within the background. They both stopped immediately, with shivers marching across their spine, and a tiny screech coming from their shaky mouths. "Natsu...Gray.." the voice spoke again. Shaking heavily, they both slowly turn around to spot the figure whom is speaking. The figure stood up, then reached forwards for the two frightened boys. " . . .I' . . !" Erza, the scary figure, screamed. She drags them both by their hair and points their heads at a burnt plate, with a broken, icy, inedible cheesecake on it. "LOOK AT MY CHEESECAKE! THIS IS WHAT YOUR STUPID FIGHTING DOES! NOW STOP!" she shouted as she threw them to the other side of the room, as they crash in to the wall.

Lucy sighs yet again, "such idiots". "Hm? Why are they idiots, they were fighting.." a talking cat flew up to Lucy's head. "They just are, Happy."

Natsu stands up, and quietly leaves the guild hall, as everybody watches. "Huh, where's he going?" Lucy asked. "I think you hurt his feelings, Lucy," happy replied. Lucy suddenly feels terrible, and hesitates to just stand there, as she too leaves the guild hall, looking for Natsu.

-10 minutes later-

Natsu is sitting on the beach, as he watches the ocean, as it is only a few meters in from of him.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" a voice speaks behind him. He turns around, even though he recognized the voice straight away. "Oh, Lucy, why are you here?" Natsu asked. "Well, I could ask the same...I'm actually wondering why you left without even saying one word.." she frowned.

"I wanted to be outsid-" "But why?" Lucy interrupted. Natsu closed his eyes and smiled, "nothing better than to think about home sometimes, right? Feel the breeze...then again...I'm just an idiot like you said."  
"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean it like that, I just-"  
"It's ok, I was kidding." Natsu spoke with a huge smile, as Lucy sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. He was curious to what she was doing.  
"There are times you act like an idiot, times you are serious, and then the times you're just...the kind but still idiotic Natsu I know.." Lucy smiles, as she is the one to close her eyes now.  
Natsu smiled, "I'm going to always be that person. I want to protect y-everybody, but still be me."  
"...Have you ever thought about-"  
"NATSUUUUU~!" Happy screamed, flying towards them.  
Natsu stands up to see what happy may want, and as Happy explained, a serious Natsu and a sad Lucy, went back to the guild with happy, ready for another job.

**Dun...Dun...DUNNNNNNNN! Dun-no why I did that but hey! PUNS AHAHSUWUEHdiwdhjdifhrighi. SO, bai3 **


End file.
